


Rites of passage

by a_court_of_random_fandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Jedi Council Bashing (Star Wars), Mirial culture, Mirialans (Star Wars), Religious Conflict, Togruta Culture & Traditions (Star Wars), Togrutas (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_court_of_random_fandoms/pseuds/a_court_of_random_fandoms
Summary: Ahsoka and Barriss have a conversation about their cultures and home planets, where Barriss faces conflict between her religious devotion and her role as a Jedi.aka Luminara is Barriss' mum and Shaak Ti is Ahsoka's mum and no one can change my mind about that
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Shaak Ti, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Rites of passage

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a lot about Mirialian customs so I kind of made my own stuff up. It's obvious that they're Muslim-coded, but I think it's a combination as we see Barriss praying/ meditating to an idol which has similar tattoos to her. 
> 
> Barriss and Luminara's religion is interesting to me as they appear to be the only Jedi who have another religion (that I'm aware of, there must be more in legends tho) and I feel like the Council kind of disapprove bc they're the Jedi Council and being awkward is basically their job 
> 
> Chapter 2 will be Ahsoka talking about Shaak Ti and Togruta customs :) 
> 
> Happy reading xx

Blue and green met mid air, crackling against each other, sending sparks flying. Both girls wore a look of solid determination, desperate to get the upper hand. Ahsoka thought she was winning as she felt Barriss’ grip weaken slightly, so she gave one last push only to be forced onto the floor with Barriss’ saber under her neck. Barriss kneeled over Ahsoka, triumph etched across her face as she realised she had her well and truly pinned down. Upon realising this, Ahsoka reluctantly tapped out. 

“I believe, Ahsoka, that I have officially won best of three”

That look of triumph on Barriss' face dissolved into confusion when she saw a black strip in the corner of her eye, eerily similar to hair. _Her_ hair. 

_Oh no._

Barriss ran a hand over her forehead to find several strands had come loose as her hood had been pushed down. In a flash she tucked them back into her hood where they belonged, before extending a hand to Ahsoka to help her up with a genuine smile.

Come to think of it, Ahsoka had only seen Barriss’ hair a handful of times. She was aware that Barriss had hair, but she’d only seen it in passing. When they were in the medbay together Barriss had taken her scarf off a couple of times, but it was always instantly replaced with something else, like a hood. She pushed down her musings, accepting Barriss' hand. 

* * *

Ahsoka broached the topic later on when they were eating together.

“So have you always covered your hair?” Ahsoka cocked her head to the side

“Since I became Master Luminara’s Padawan. As a child I knew I wanted to cover my hair and I thought that would be a good stepping stone, like a new chapter in my life”

“I don’t want so sound insensitive, but why?”

Barriss chuckled at Ahsoka’s childlike curiosity.

“Mirial is cold, so we’ve always worn long dark robes and covered our heads. Obviously culture and religion intertwine, and what started off as a survival mechanism became a symbol of our culture, and eventually a sign of religious devotion. It's a rite of passage, in a way. I’ve dressed modestly my entire life, but for me this is a way of connecting with my heritage and religion. I like controlling how much of me others can see, so they can judge me by my words and actions, and not my appearance”

"What happens if you take it off?" 

"Nothing, really. I wear my hair out and wear different clothes when in my quarters with my master, as does she. I'd say we fall into a more devout category in that we have it constantly covered outside, some people just wear a loose scarf, or nothing at all. It depends on circumstance and personal preference"

* * *

_Barriss sat her hands in her lap, trying to avoid jittering in front of her new master. Instead she resorted to swinging her legs which didn't quite touch the ground from her seat. The wait to be called into the council and be officiated as Master and Padawan was taking forever._

_Luminara sensed her anticipation._

_“Nervous?” She gave Barriss a reassuring smile, and she looked up at Luminara with wide, hopeful eyes, practically brimming with childhood innocence._

_“Bit nervous, bit excited”_

_“Think of this as a gateway into a new world Barriss. I hope these next few years under my wing will be some of the best of your life” Luminara kept reminding herself that despite Barriss’ maturity and stoicism she was still only a child._

_The guard signalled that they would the next to enter the room, so they only had a few moments._

_Luminara saw a stray lock of hair that had escaped Barriss’ new hood and pushed it back under._

_“It looks like this is a bit big for you, Padawan. You’ll grow into it, but we might need to get it tailored”_

_The guard signalled that it was their time to enter the council chamber. Luminara offered Barriss a hand to get off her seat, and they walked to the massive double doors together to start their new life as Master and Padawan._

* * *

“Is it the same with the tattoos?” Ahsoka’s voice pulled Barriss from the haze of memories

Barriss nodded, tracing the outline of the diamonds on her face.

“Tell me more about it, I don’t know much about Mirial and I feel like there’s lots to tell”

Barriss paused for a minute, Ahsoka looked genuinely interested though so she continued. 

“Each tattoo marks a personal achievement. I have these on my face and hands, but they’re also up my arms in a similar pattern. Master Luminara does them for me”

“I couldn’t imagine trusting Skyguy with a giant needle anywhere on me, let alone my face AND with permanent tattoo ink”

‘I must admit, I was a little nervous the first time” 

They both laughed for a second before Barriss took a serious expression

“I know there is little space in the code for other beliefs, but I believe my faith makes me a stronger jedi. We worship the force and even our prayer is a form of meditation” Barriss paused, obviously gathering her words “The council….. whilst they don’t actively discourage me and my master practising our religion, they don’t encourage it either. Some masters say it takes us away from our ‘true purpose’ as jedi knights”

Ahsoka momentarily bared her teeth in anger at the council. Barriss' faith was obviously really important to her, how could they try and take that away from her?

Barriss spoke a little more defiantly now, but still kept her soft, measured tone “I told my Master, that if they ever prevent us from practising our religion then I’m willing to leave the order”

"What did she say?" Ahsoka knew she was prying, but she couldn't help but wonder how Luminara would respond to this matter. Leaving the order was something rarely discussed, as as all Jedi knew the value and prestige which their title instated on them. Come to think of it, she didn't even know anyone who had left the order. 

"She said she hoped that we would not have to resort to such methods, but she said she would support my decision, no matter what"

_"Padawan, I do not want to discuss this situation in depth with you, as it obviously never going to happen, but **should** we be put in a position where we were unable to practise our faith, then I would support your decision to leave"_

_"But Master, would you not leave too?"_

_" _I commend your devotion Padawan_ , but whilst I must admit that our religion is incredibly important to me too, being a Jedi is my purpose in life. The Gods willed it for me" _


End file.
